Saveing a Holt
by Hamiltonzgrrl
Summary: After Hamilton gets captured by a Vesper known as Dania, the 39 clues gang has to find out how to rescue him without relinquishing the key to ultimate power to the Vespers. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES OR ANY CHARACTERS PROTRAYED HERE EXEPT OBVIOUSLY THE ONES I MAKE UP
1. Where's Hamilton?

Hamilton Holt wasn't sure exactly how it happened. All he really remembers was that he was standing by a tree one moment, then a screem, he thinks from his attacker, and then nothing, he blacked out, only to see the house, where he lived with the triplets, Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie, and Fiske and Nellie, his parents visited occasionally.

He must have been under some sort of knock out drug, he awoke to see he was in an empty room. Well, not exactly empty. He was there, a table of weapons was there, and a woman was there. She smiled at him. Then walked in front of him, he realized he was restrained, then he tried pulling the straps liis, but surprisingly failed.

"Funny isn't it. Velcrow of all things. Did you know that to monster truck once played tug of war, with metal wire and the only thing that attached the wire to the other monster truck, was a simple pad of velcrow. Inj fact, the wire broke and the velcrow was left, not a single hook and loop brocken. Not even Hamilton Holt can break free of it, and in some cases, that is more astonishing than the monster trucks." She said.

Hamilton just stared at her, thinking how she talks more than his annoying twin sisters, and _that_ was saying something! The takeing in her looks, she had long red hair and astonishing green eyes, Irish, these were tipically irish traits, then he noticed she had a slight, but noticable, irish accent. She had thick red lips, and really long legs. She was wearing some jeans and a red t-shirt. She had some expensive looking shoes and, a necklace. A locket. She fiddles with it.

"So, Holt, Hamilton, dream good? You know, you talk in your sleep." She said.

"Really? Well, that must have been interesting." Says Hamilton who is weighing ideas of escape.

"Sinead! Sinead! Run away Sinead! Your pathetic!" She said, mocking what she had apparently heard.

"WHERE IS SHE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER, I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND I'M NOT PETHETIC!" Hamilton screeches, apparently remembering Sinead just now.

"Why, we've done nothing with her. We don't even know where she, or the rest of those Cahill brats are. Your simply suffering from the hulusination indused by the sleep syrum." She said.

Hamilton calmed down at this, he had spent days training with Ian on voice annalesis, and could see she wasn't lying. But something seemed eerily familier about her. He sits there thinking about every face he's ever seen, but almost emediately comes up with the answer. This woman looked so much like the portrait of Damian Vespers wife. This woman was a direct desendant of Vile Vesper himself. He smiles at her.

"Well, I find it funny that you know everything there is to know about me, but I haven't the slightest idea about you, so, whats your name?" Hamilton asked.

"Dania. Dania Jane Vesper." She said, enfisizing Vesper as if trying to catch Hamilton off gaurd. She failed.

"Well I know that, you look remarkably like Damian Vespers Wife, I've seen pictures of her." Hamilton says.

"How, sweet." She says.

Only now does Hamilton see the whip in her hand. He simply smiles.

"So what is it you want." Hamilton asked her.

"What we Vespers have wanted for a long time. Relinquish your clues to me. I know you know them all." Dania said.

"What makes you think that you can whip the clues out of me! I'm a Holt! I don't sucome to the meaningless power of a girl." He laughed.

"Well, maybe a normal whip, but not my special one." She said with a smile.

Hamilton looks at it now. He sees the bits of brocken glass, the barbbed wire around it, the nails jutting out here an there. A horrifick weapon that even a Holt is scared of. He must over come this fear though. But it is hard when he watches her slowly stroll to the table, grab a knife, and walk back, placeing the blade first at is face, sliceing a cut. Then lowering it to the bottom of Hamiltons shirt. She slits it up and the shirt is open. She slides it off.

He winces as he sees her raise the whip. He closes his eyes, braceing for impact, and it doesn't disappoint him, it hits with all the power he's ever felt. He opens his eyes and sees the whip wrapped around him, Dania rips it and it comes loose. Though he tried to keep it in, he couldn't. Hamilton screemed at the top of his lungs in pain. The whip hits again, and again, and again. Ripping his flesh raw with each strike. The pain doesn't end here, she walks back to her torture table and selects another weapon.

One that, for it's simplicity, is a more painful one. She selects a canister of salt. She loads it into a gun looking thing and pulls the triger without hesitation and sends the sinical crystals into the open wonds. Then she resumes her whiping, after about an hour of this sliceing and salting she stops.

"Are you ready with those clues now." Dania asks.

"NEVER!" Hamilton spat.

"All right, I suppose I've been too gental. You have gotten used to the pain of my whip, lets see how you fair against something else." Dania snarled.

She steps back to her table and looks at the items for s second, then turns back to Hamilton, smiles, and pickes up a smal vile of something. She walks to a faucet Hamilton hadn't noticed. She fills a cup and pores a drop or two into it. Then returned to Hamilton and forceing the liquid down his throat. She smiles again.

"Sometimes, the worst kind of torture, it the one that happens subconsiously. Holusinations, like those you have experianced, but far worse. Enjoy you wost fears." She said, then pulled up a chair and some food, like Hamilton was some sort of movie.

Then they started. It was wreched. The first one he found himself in was he was back to two years ago, in the lab of the madrigal stronghold. Watching his family by a bomb, destined to go off. The torture on Sinead's face is all he can see. Unbearable pain on her face. He doesn't look at his parents or sisters, or Jonah's dad, Fiske or Nellie, he doesn't look at anyone, but Sinead. Her eyes tortured by the sight of her brothers. Her lips quivering. The despareing look it too much. Hamilton linges at Isabell. Too late, she pressed the button and the explosion iminate. Hamilton looks at the screen and sees something too unbearable to think. Everyone alive, except for Ted and Ned, who didn't escape. Sinead burst into tears and grabs a gun, shooting herself.

Hamilton cries out in pain when this happens, only to be met with another halusination, this time it's before that. At the begining of the clue hunt, not the end, when he sets the bomb by the entrance. He smiles with his dad. The thought races through his head so fast but long enough that he could notice it. He thinks that Dan and Amy will be fine, but to target this esspecially for Ted, Ned, and Sinead. The building crashes down, but only killing Sinead.

Hamilton couldn't bear it. He shout her name, but no answer. Then he's in the empty room again. Hopeing he has awoken, but quickly realizing he isn't. he walls aren't as wide, but closer in. Dania and the torture table are gone. He is no longer restrained, and there is a TV. He sees a chair lables "Hamilton P Holt." And sits down. The screen flashes on and, he realizes, he is in his room, and the screen is depicting Sinead in the torture room with Dania. Being slashed and sliced and salted raw. But instead of halusinigetic water, Dania slits her throat.

Finally, he is back wear things make sence. The room with Dania and the dreaded torture table. Dania has a video camera. She recorded the whole thing. She plays it back in front of his eyes. She sees his unconsious body screeming in pain. Then screeming for sinead, and crying. He sees something that scares him. He sees her brandishing the vile of halusinagentic liquid like a sword.

"This video will be sent to your little friends via private mail. Delivered by hand. They will get to see this." She says. But then she realizez she wants herself in another one. So she does another, with a lot more drops of the horrid liquid.

Hamilton finally comes to, to see her smiling into the camera that another person was holding.

"Well done Hamilton. We edited in the other one with it and now watch." Dania says.

She hooked it to a screen and played it back.

Hamilton watches himself struggle and screem and sob. Hamilton was crying so hard. Screeming for Sinead. Weaping that he was so, so very sorry about the franklin institute. How he thinks Sinead should kill him, how he was so inixplisitly terrible. A nightmare. Then Dania pops up.

"Hello, my name is Dania Vesper. Head of the Vespers. You know, I've never heard a Tomas weap so badly his linging for an Ekaterina. You should have seen him live, oh the sweet sounds of torture. Your friend here is beyond all ways dead inside, after to what i make out to be watching Sinead die, over, and over, every time in a different way. Come here alone, no adults. Amy and Dan Cahill, Ian and Natalie Kabra, the Starling triplets, and Jonah Wizard. This is everyone who must be present. If we have an absency, or an univited guest, then Hamilton Holt gets to watch more and more of Sinead die untill he is firmly convinced it's real, and i let the retraints off, so you can see him kill himself out of madness. Suicidal tendincies are side effects of Hamitchsyrum, or H-juice for short. See you soon!" She says, smiling and turning off the camera.

"Well, Hamilton. What do you think. Is it convinceing enough?" She asked.

"I think if it were anymore real you could walk through the television to have a live appearance." Hamilton said glumly.

"Good. Soon you'll get to see Sinead die in person. We both know they wont stick with the deal." She sais, and smiled her ever evil smile.


	2. The envalope

Sinead Starling sit there staring at the TV screen. She was worried about Hamilton when he wasn't answering her calls. Everyone looked but couldn't find him. Then in the morning, Dan rushed into her room screeming.

"SINEAD! SINEAD LOOK WHAT CAME IN THE MAIL! IT'S ABOUT HAM!" He yelled.

Sinead swipped the envolope from him and loooked at it.

**_This video letter is in regards to a Mr. Hamilton Pierre Holt. The recievers of this envolope are as followed._**

**_Sinead Lurain Starling, Ted Joe Starling, Ned Nickerson Starling, Amy Hope Cahill, Danial Arthur Cahill, Jonah Mark Wizard, Ian Vickram Kabra and Natalie Merrie Kabra._**

**_Please open when everyone listed is present._**

Instantly Sinead screemed.

"GUYS! GUYS! COME QUICK! HURRY!" Sinead screeched.

Amy, the twins, Jonah, Ted and Ned, Ian and Natalie rushed into the room, where Dan and Sinead told them about the letter and that Hamilton is in trouble.

"OK. So, lets watch the video. Are you sure you can? I mean, Sinead, we don't know what we're going to see, and I'm certain this came from the Vespers." Ian asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Lets watch a video." Sinead said.

Amy slid the video into the television.

The most horrible scene lay before them. Hamilton was talking to the a woman, then, he winced as a whip came into screen. You could see how har he was trying not to screem or cry. Then the whip ripped back and he couldn't hold it in. He screemed a dreadful sound that was so in human it was scary. Over and over again it happened. Then it stopped, and apparently she had shot somthing into him. You could here a puff of air and then Hamilton screeming bloody murder in pain. Salt, Sinead guessed. Then after more whipping and salt, the woman asked for the clues and Hamilton screemed never. Sinead was scared, after this torture but he still said never. Then the woman forced a drink down his throat. Hamilton passed out and more unbearable screeming. He apparently talks in his sleep because he was sreeming so badly how so very sory he was for the franlin instatute, and that Sinead should kill him, he didn't deserve to live.

Sinead burst into tears. Then the woman who was tortureing him poped into the screen. She was beautiful. With long red hair and green eyes.

_"Hello, my name is Dania Vesper. Head of the Vespers. You know, I've never heard a Tomas weap so badly. You should have seen him live, oh the sweet sounds of torture. Your friend here is beyond all ways dead inside, after to what I make out to be watching Sinead Starling die, over, and over, every time in a different way. Come here alone, no adults. Amy and Dan Cahill, Ian and Natalie Kabra, the Starling triplets, and Jonah Wizard . This is everyone who must be present. If we have an absency, or an univited guest, then Hamilton Holt gets to watch more and more of Sinead die untill he is firmly convinced it's real, and i let the retraints off, so you can see him kill himself out of madness. Suicidal tendincies are side effects of Hamitchsyrum, or H-juice for short. See you soon!" _She said.

The room was silent. Then Sinead screamed. She fell into her bed. She cried and cried untill Ian sat bye her. He picked her up.

"Sinead! Sinead! Sinead calm down. We are going to get him back. Trust me, we can do this. Remember when you were kidnapped, we have a little to do, but not my much! Please calm down." Ian begged.

Sinead quieted.

"Thanks Ian." Sinead sniffed.

"Ian, I might just have an idea, but it's risky." Amy said.

"What is it?"

"Well, I think it's time that I take the Vespers up on their offer, I'm about to become a Vesper." Amy said.


	3. The plan

**Ok im REALLY sorry about how short this chapter is so PLEASE forgive me. But i promise the next chapter will be much MUCH longer. I want to thank a guest who reveiwed me i never got the name they used but she said it was pure TORTURE to read her fav character be tortured himself so i added this. By the way if you couldnt tell my fave character is also HAMILTON HOLT! OK im done ON WITH THE STORY!**

At first Amy's plan was a little crazy sounding. For her to become a Vesper. Everyone knew that there was no way they could do it without her with them but then after she explained it, it seemed perfectly logical. The plan was that not Amy but everyone was to pretend to be a Vesper in order to get Hamilton back.

Everyone wore clothes that were issued as uniforms to the Vespers. They got temporary Vesper tattoos and even decided to choose different nationalities. Ian British of course, Natalie the same, Dan and Amy were Irish, the triplits were all Czech Republican. With different accents they would come over as international and be ready for Vespers. After they were all Vespered out they headed for the address they were given and they were prepared for the worst.

When they arrived they snuck passed several guards with the alliace they use of asking where this is and that is. Then they reach the room that they were afraid of. The room Hamilton was in. They could hear him screeming in pain. It was terrible, to hear such a strong person who could climp mount Everest, one who found no pain in tazers or getting hit my cars, their Holt friend screeming in such pain.

They entered the room to find a surprise. No one was in there but Ham. Dan stopped everyone and looked at Hamilton's eyes. No furious blinking indicating morse code. Dan entered cautiousely. Then came the noise no one was prepared for. A screech so unhuman that it scared them all. The beautiful woman from the video stood by Hamilton. A whip in hand. The whip caught Sinead who screemed the unearthy sound. Hamilton screeched and broke from his now metal restraints.

The metal might as well have not been there because Hamilton crumbbled them like a peice of bread. He stood from his place and grabbed the whip before his movements were registered to anyone. The whip came back and swung forward, cutting through air and reaching it's target, Dania. Hamilton through her across the room where she lay unconsious. Then Hamilton fell to the same level of unconsiousness, like he finally got to rest.

But he still woke from sleeping and walked on his own. They made it to where they parked the car, but there was no car. They tried calling for a helocoppter, but no signal. And to top off their worries, Dania appeared behind them with body guards, and Satan. Isabell Kabra was smiling beside her, pistole in hand.

"Isabell, if it isn't the shark herself." Amy snarled.

"So does that make you my shark bait." Isabell replied.

"Bite me Sharkey." Amy hissed.

"Glad to." Isabell sneered.

"HEY! Shouldn't we get their clues first." Dania said.

Isabell gave her a cold endangering stare, one that Sinead, who was supporting Hamilton, felt chills rush through Ham's spine. And in a second Dania lay dead on the dirt in this barren place.

"Oh and Hamilton, if you think you felt torture before, you haven't even the slightest idea what I can do to you." Isabell smiled, an unwelcoming, cold smile.

"IF YOU TOUCH HIM!" Sinead started.

"Too late. But not to worry, I wouldn't dream of hurting Hamilton, that Hugo's job, you remember Hugo, he still has sand attached to him from his little Carribean adventure, we made sure to send flowers to poor Lester's grandmother." Isabell said, flashing a devilish grin at Dan.

"YOUR THE REASON LESTERS DEAD AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SEND FLOWERS!" Dan screeched trying to pull away from Amy's grasp. He almost succeeded and lunged for Hugo when Ian ripped him back.

"Yes but not to worry, my job is not Hamilton, it's Amy, and you, little, defenceless, Sinead." Isabell said.

"IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING AMY I'LL KILL YOU!" Ian burst.

"Again, too late. Hugo, would you be a dear and detain them, we have our work cut out for us." Isabell said.

Ian broke in a sprint and almost got to Isabell when he stopped, feeling a sharp pain in his neck. His hand reached for the pain and returned with a dart marked _SLEEP-SURRUM-XXY-L522. _He looked back at Amy and then plummited to the ground. One after the other the Cahills dropped like flys, sleeping a terrible sleep, knowing of their future.


	4. The escape

"SINEAD! SINEAD! DAN! AMY! IAN PLEASE SOMEONE! TED NED! sinead..." Hamilton repeated. He was in a prison cell. He was tortured enough and still never told the clues, but his friends might not hold up so well. Then there was a clank at the door. Sinead stummbled in, bruised and bloody.

"SINEAD! OH GOD SINEAD ARE YOU ALRIGHT, PLEASE TELL ME YOUR ALLRIGHT!" Hamilton screeched as he bolted to her side and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Calm down Ham I'm fine. The others will be joining us here soon. Oh Ham, your all bloody, and raw, are _you_ allright?"

"Nothing a Holt can't handle." Hamilton said with a smile.

"But, the video?" Sinead said.

"Uh, it was fake, they faked the whole thing. They used some technology thing to make whatever i said sound like screeming and whaleing. None of that REALLY happened. Come on a Holt can't cry, be real. You didn't acctually believe that did you." Hamilton said trying not to sound embaressed or indicate he was lying in anyway.

Sinead could tell he was lying but didn't say anything, it would have been _way _too embarassing for him.

"OK, well, can't blame me for worrying the video was really convinceing. They probably used a voice dialator." Sinead said, makeing up the word.

Hamilton smiled. They both understood he was lying and they knew eachother. So they were just not saying out loud

Another crank at the door and Ian fell in. He looked relitively unharmed. Sinead had no idea but Hamilton knew all too well. Ian too was forced to indure the halusinagenic powers of Haymitchsyrum. Ian stood up, looked around frantically then stopped calmly.

"Amy, is, is she allright, do you know?" He asked in a small voice.

"Don't worry, whatever you think happened most likely didn't." Hamilton said.

"Ok. Thank you." Ian said releived.

About 15 minutes after Ian, came Dan, who was also relitivly unharmed. Then Jonah, who had apparently followed them because everyone kind of forgot about him, who had a few bumps and bruises but was fine otherwise. It seemed like a pattern, the guys were fine and the girls not so much. So far the only beaten guy was Hamilton who still toppled over every now and again from his extreamly weak state. Ted and Ned came in and to Sineads horror were beaten beyond all beleif, but not near as bad as Hamilton was.

But then came in a terrible sight. Amy. Bloody and bruised and battered baddly. Just as bad as Sinead. But that wasn't the end of the horror. An army of guards came in and held everyone back as 4 of them held and beat Ian and Hamilton down to unconsiousness. Then the two were dragged out.

"HAM! HAM! HAMILTON!" Sinead screemed at the door, Amy right beside her.

Natalie was dragged in just then.

"NATALIE OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALLRIGHT!" Dan screemed.

Natalie was out cold, but still breathing. Dan ripped a paice of the uniform he was wearing off and dipped it in some cold water that was out of the faucet in the bathroom. He folded the cloth and layed it on her head. She started stirring and when she woke Dan was clear at the other side of the prison cell. Amy was tending to her now. She tried sitting up and screemed in pain. Dan whipped around while her eyes were closed to see that she was allright then turned back around so she didn't notice.

"H-How did I? Huh? Amy? Wher-Where is Ian, and Hamilton?" She asked.

"Uh, well, they've been gone for a little while, I'm sure they'll be back soon though." Amy said.

"YEAH RIGHT THEIR PROBABLY BEING TORURED BEYOND COMPARE! HAMILTON!" Sinead screamed.

"Ignore her." Amy said.

"Wait, Ian. He, they, IAN!" Natalie said panicked. She bolted up and ran to the the door beside Sinead.

"HAM! HAMILTON!" Sinead screemed, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"IAN! IAN! BRING BACK MY BROTHER." Natalie whaled.

Just then the door swung open and the two girls swung back.

The two boys unconsious side by side, beaten and bruised and bloody and battered beyond all compare. The Vespers holding them dropped them on the cold floor and closed the door again.

Hamilton was the first to wake. But he wasn't where he thaught he would be. The prison cell was apparently long ago. He sat up stairing at a tree, a fire beside him, his friends lay asleep. Ian lay opposite him, them both closest to the fire.

Sinead and Amy were in the cold, nothing sheltering them. Hamilton picked Sinead up as best he could without dropping her. Ian stirred himself awake and noticed Hamilton setting Sinead down and about to go get Amy.

Ian lifted Amy and put her in the place he was laying. Hamilton slid off the coat that he had been wearing the whole time. He placed it on Sinead and she stopped shivering. Amy was covered with a sleeping bag that Ian woke up in.

Ian and Hamilton sat up and stayed awake for a while, then fell asleep where the girls had been. It wasn't so bad. At least the girls were warm now.

In the morning Amy and Sinead woke up and were shocked to find how they were in the boy's sleeping bag and coat. Last night everyone helpped carry the boys when they found a hatch that when kicked the right way would alow them to escape. Sinead guessed it was for Vespers that were tricked into the cell. Vesper may be smart but their far from perfect. After they escaped they ran as far into the jungle as they could. And thats when they set up camp and let the boys sleep. But now the boys must have woken up and placed the girls here. Sinead blushed at the thaught of Hamilton carrying her over here for warmth.

She was so shocked that she didn't notice Hamilton right behind her.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." He said in a cheery voice.

She whipped around trying HARD not to blush.

"And the same to you Amy!" Ian said as cheery as Hamilton did.

"O-oh, m-morning Ian. A-are you ok? cFrom l-last night and all." Amy stammered.

"Don't worry about me and Hamilton we're fine." Ian lied.

Amy could tell he wasn't allright because he was limping slightly.

"Yeah, we're fine." Hamilton agreed.

Sinead saw him slighly cringe at his shoulder when she touchd it, but the girls pretended not to notice.

Ian smiled as he saw Dan was tending to his Natalie, and Natalie being so clueless.

* * *

**ok that concludes this chapter. I know i left hyou hanging and i wanted some SERIOUS Amian action and Sinamilton action as well. I can't wait to upload the next chapter, but i want to leave it hanging for a bit. Just to TOURTURE YOU! :33**


	5. Alone with a Holt

**OK I lied. SUPER speedy update, so happy! I know you guys don't want to hear me blab on but I wanted to ask the guest reader to my story "Ivy" If she would make an account on here, it's free, but you don't have to, i was just saying this way you could faveorite me as an author and you would get an E-mail everytime i updated. And also this way we could private message eachother. I updated so quickly just for you Ivy thanks for all the AWESOME reveiws. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Ned smiled at his brother. He tapped Ted's shoulder in morse code, which was pretty but sign language with him.

"OK, time to mess with Sinead." Ned tapped.

"Got it, Hamilton asleep?" Ted tapped back.

"Yeah, DEAD asleep if you get my drift." Ned responded.

"Let's do it!" Ted replied.

Ned stiffled a smile. He put on a serious face. Ted did to. They woke Sinead. She looked at them, confused.

"Uhh, can I help you to, I was haveing a VERY nice dream." Sinead said.

"Well, uhh, we don't really know how to say this, so we'll just say it." Ted said, allowing a few facked tears fall from his eyes.

"What? What happened, how long was i asleep?!" Sinead demanded.

"Well, you've been out for about 12 hours, and no one woke you, cause H-H-Ham, Ted you tell her I can't." Ned said bursting faked tears out.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TED!" Sinead said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"H-Hamilton, bled out." Ted said.

"B-B-Bled out. Like d-d-die-d-." Sinead couldn't even say the word before tears started pouring out.

Ned smiled then Ted, then Sinead realized she'd been played. She smiled back, then dropped the smile and smashed a twig, sending the two boys up into a suspened tree trap.

"Hey guy? Uhh, may I ask why their in the air, and you look like you've been crying, Sinead." Hamilton asked from behind her.

Sinead shot a deathly look at her brothers which obviously meant "Talk and I'll kill you."

"Well I put them up their because they pressed on my scars which inturn made me cry." Sinead said.

"Oh, ok, well, they need you over there." Hamilton said.

"Ok." Sinead said as she walked away.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT US!" The boys yelled.

I'll get them down." Hamilton said.

He walked over and kicked the tree. The boys fell out of the tree on their heads.

"OUCH!" They whaled.

"Hurt her again and I'll REALLY make you say ouch." Hamilton said coldly.

"Hamilton we need to get a move on if we're gonna get out of this jungle and back to civalization! What are you doing?" Dan yelled.

"Oh, I'm just telling these two how to avoid a trap made by their sister, aren't I boys?" Hamilton said.

"Yeah, don't stand too close to her if we decide to tick her off, got it." The boys said.

Everyone started walking from the spot they slept at last night and filled Hamilton and Ian in on everything that happened while they were unconsious. They decided after about 5 hours of walking time that they would stop for a brake.

"Yo this place is bunk! What kind of person builds this thing!" Jonah said.

"Oh yeah her name is nature, mother nature." Ian said annoyed.

"Well, even still, this jungle should have it's end sometime soon, after we rest up another few hour of walking time and we'll be out of here." Dan said.

"Yeah well we should get a move on then." Sinead said.

They were walking through a cave when something no one was prepared for. A cave in. The group was seperated by a mound of rock.

"AHHHHHHH!" Natalie screamed.

"SINEAD!" Hamilton bellowed.

"I right here, I'm with you, TED NED!" Sinead yelled.

"We're here, were stuck with Jonah! DAN!" They yelled from somewhere else in the cave.

"Yeah I'm over here, looks like the only oerson I'm with is Natalie! AMY!" Dan yelled.

"With me!" Ian said.

"Yeah I'm right here, is everyone ok?" Amy called.

"Seems like it." Hamilton said.

"Well looks like well all have to move forward in order to meet up again, so we better move before another cave in." Ian called.

"OK!" Was everyones responce.

Hamilton smiled at Sinead, in the dim light of the lanturn she was really pretty. He turned back before she saw him smiling like an idiot.

"So, you sure your ok." Hamilton asked.

"Yeah, a few bumps and bruises but other than that im pretty good." Sinead said.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine." Hamilton said.

They had been walking for an hour and still no sign of an opening so they decided to stop. The cave was pretyy warm so it was ok without a fire but they needed on anyway to cook the food they had caught in the jungle. They had everyone carry a good sized bag of it in case they were seperated but they hadn't counted on it acctually happening.

Hamilton decided to cook the wild turkey they had captured, with some berries and a large cantean of water. Sinead watched in amazement as Hamilton through spices on the plucked bird. She had no idea he could cook. After the bird was prepared they sat down and feasted on it. They enjoyed the berries and the water with small cups of what berries were squeezed into juice.

After they ate half of it they put the turkey back in the bag. They kept walking untill they got tired, but when Hamilton suggested sleep, Sinead refused. They kept walking and walking and walking and walking, when Sinead fell down and Ham had to catch her.

"Now will you stop to sleep." Hamilton said with a slight smile.

"No, we, we have to, we have to keep walking." Sinead answered fighting her eyelids to stay open.

"No, it's time we got some sleep." Hamilton argued.

"N-No! I want to walk, we have to get as far as we can." Sinead said.

"OK. Try." Hamilton grinned.

Sinead lifted her head and stood up. She walked about three steps before she fell again and Hamilton caught her again. This time she didn't fight him. She allowed him to lay her down and didn't struggle when he slipped her into the sleeping bag. She did say that he couldn't go without one so she said he should take it but he ordered her to keep warm, he could last he was a Holt afterall.

When Hamilton woke up however he found that he was in the sleeping bag. He blushed, but didn't mean to. It must have been morning, because Sinead was up and about. She turned and saw Hamilton blushing.

"Hamilton, do you have a fever, your as red as a Tomato?" Sinead asked.

Hamiltons eyes grew wide.

"Uh, y-n-no, i-i'm f-fine. Umm, j-just a little, cold, thats all." Hamilton said.

"Then, why are you _red_?" Sinead asked.

"Oh, well, you, see, umm, i'm ok, really i am, it's just warm in here, and cold, warm but i get the shivers cause the floor is hot, i, mean cold, the floor is cold." Hamilton said.

"Are you sure your allright, you look sick?" Sinead said, seeming really worried.

"I'm fine. Why, what do you mean sick, and, why are way over over there?" He asked.

"I'm not, i'm right in front of you." Sinead said.

"Are you ok, your, blue." Hamilton said.

Sinead looked at herself, she wasn't blue.

"H-Ham, your seeing me as different colors, and, you. Your not feeling to well are you, you've been lying to me, you were never perfecly fine." Sinead said.

"What? I don't know what your saying. Your speaking weird." Hamilton said.

Sinead grew wide eyed and panicked.

"YOUR BLEEDING OUT!" Sinead screeched.

But that wasn't right, there wasn't any blood anywhere, not a drop. Then she realized it. The eyesight failing, the temperature changes. Hamilton Holt was suffering from a heat stroke, but not a normal one, a man made one. One that was indeed most likely planted in Ian as well. If she could find the sorce, the small technicaloligal device, before the heatstroke got to his heart, she could save him, Amy knows what to do for Ian.

Sinead frantically searched everywhere the sorce could be that would cause it to react this fast. But the only place left, was his heart itself. The only way to brake it would be to get it to beat really fast. But in his condition there was no way Hamilton could run or something to do it, so there was one thing, and only one, that Sinead could do.

She blushed slightly, the put Hamilton where he was on his back. He smiled at her.

Then, Sinead leaned down and kissed him.


	6. Oops!

Hamilton smiled at Sinead. She looked so pretty, even though she was covered in mud.

"Hey Ham would you stop smirking like an idiot and come help us!" Dan yelled.

"Oh, uh, sure." Ham said, hesitantly letting go of Sinead's hand.

Hamilton helped pack everything up and he carried the heavyest bag. When they were walking out of the cave, finally in the light of the world, they were met by something that would change them all.

"Madison, Reagan! I'm so happy to see you guys! Did you hear, well of course not. Cahills are smart but word doesn't get aroung that fast! Me and Sinead are togather isn't it great!" Hamilton said, both surprised and releived to see his sisters. "Wait, how did you guys get here, and how did you know how to find us?"

"We put a tracker in jacket." The girls said in unison. Then they came over and _hugged _Hamilton. And it was a gental, sistery, non-violent kind of hug. "Were so glad to see you too! We've missed you so much! Thank heavens your allright, we were really worried!"

"Are you two all right?" Hamilton said, barely dodgeing another hug.

"We're fine ham why?" They said in unison again.

"Well, one, you don't ever speak togather without whaling at eachother over who got jinx. And you _hugged _me." Hamilton said.

"Well we we're just so worried about you, we didn't want you to get hurt Hammer." Reagan said.

"That's the other thing, you two couldn't care less about me if i died. And now your worried after a little bit of 5 star Vesper treatment?" Ham asked.

"Can't you just spill you guts to us when we're trying to be nice." Madison said, slipping a peice of paper from her pocket.

"I know there's a catch, and i'll find it." Hamilton said, eyeing the paper suspitiously.

She through the paper and Reagan reacted by intern jumpping onto Hamilton's back and when Hamilton finally wrestled them to the ground he had them both pinned and still had a free hand. He used ot to unfold the paper and when he opened he found a facefull of ink. The girls both busted out laughing.

So that's the catch huh? Yeah you two are perfectly fine, maybe a bit more clever, but i can still pin you both with one hand in 10 seconds." Hamilton said.

"We let you pin us so you would open the paper." Reagan said.

They both high fived eachother and stood up.

"So you finally got up the nerve to ask her out huh?" Madison asked.

"Yeah." He said, blushing a bit.

"And what about those two love birds." Reagan giggled.

Ian and Amy broke their trance for a moment and realized everyone was looking at them.

"Oh shove off! We're tryiong to enjoy our time togather." Ian spat.

"Oh well, we better keep moving, so we can get as far as possible, by the looks of it we only have about 6 hours of daylight left and we wont be wanting to walk aroung after dark." Dan directed. "Madison Reagan about how long did it take for you guys to get here from civalization."

"About 5 days including a few jeep rides that aren't available anymore." They said.

"OK. Well let's get a move on." Jonah said.

They walked as far as they could before it was dark where they decided to camp. As soon as camp was established Madison suggested for Ham to get more wood for the fire, saying Sinead was cold. He jumpped up and headed into the woods for some fire wood. Madison and Reagan looked at each other and then walked over to where Sinead was.

"Hey there Sinead whats up?" Reagan asked.

"Nothing much, why?" Sinead asked.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to talk a while until Ham gets back." Madison said.

"Yeah where is he by the way?" Sinead asked.

"Oh, he is so nice, he thaught you'd get cold so he went to get more firewood. He's a real sick up sometimes." Reagan said.

"What do you mean he's a real suck up?" Sinead asked.

"Oh, no one's told you?

he wants to make it up to you for Franklin Institute." Madison said.

"Why would he want to make it up to me, it wasn't his fault that Fiske planted those bombs." Sinead said, apparently unaware that it was in fact the Holt family and Hamilton's idea that caused the explosion.

"Fiske? You think Fiske planted those bombs for his loveing neice and nephew?" Reagan said, acting completely unaware.

"Well, yeah, cause Amy and Dan said..." Sinead started.

"Well that doesn't matter. They thaught Fiske was trying to kill them. Which was our perfect cover." Madison said.

"Our? You don't mean.." Sinead said getting teary eyed.

"Wait. You don't know it was us who planted those bombs? In fact as I recall, it was Hamiltons idea, knowing Dan and Amy wouldn't fall for it." Reagan asked.

"H-ham, h-he, no, -h-he wouldn't. W-would he? That could have k-kiled my brothers. And he, you, what!?" Sinead said, tears streaming down her face.

Just then Hamilton came up behind Sinead and smiled, ready to scare her into a hug.

"Hey Sinead!" He yelled grabbing her ribs so she'd jump.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING UP AFTER THAT WHEN I JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU ATTEMPTED TO MURDER MY BROTHERS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HADN'T TOLD ME AND IT WAS YOUR IDEA TOO YOUR UNBELIEVEABLE HAMILTON WE'RE THROUGH! Sinead screamed as she ran off into the woods, trying to put as much space between her and her new ex boyfriend as possible.


	7. the AWSOME truth

** ok supper speedy update, and i mean like spiderman super cause i updated the last chapter a few hours ago so you can tell im just soo anxiouse to get on with the story! And i want to give another thanks to all my readers and all my awsome reveiws! And one more thanks to guest ivy for sticking with my story this whole time. If you have any ideas for future chapters i am open for them, im starting to think of ways to end this out but i really dont want to so PLEASE REVIEW ME YOUR IDEAS and i will try to incorperate all of them. Thank you and ON WITH THE STORY AND WHAT NOT.**

**Ian : Umm, Hamiltonzgrrl, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me : Like what ian?**

**Hamilton : Like the disclaimer?**

**me : oh would you do that for me Ham?**

**Ian : Why dont i get to do it?**

**Hamilton : Because im her favorite character. It's in her name! (Though i am stricktly loyal to Sinead, even though we are not quite on speaking terms.**

**Me : Someone do the darn disclaimer before Jonah decides to!**

**Ian : Oh god no! Hamiltonzgrrl does not own the 39 clues or any of us amazing 39 clues characers!**

* * *

Sinead stopped when she realized she had left her brothers behind. She had run about a mile but she didn't want to stop.

"No one ever told me it was Hamilton's idea! I would have never said yes to him if i'd known that!" She thaught aloud. "Well, maybe I would have. His cute dirty blonde hair that glimmered in the dark. His unknown ability to be sensitive, his strong flexing arms and dreamy hazel eyes that make a girl want to melt like butter in a hot texas assfault and...SHUT UP SINEAD WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! He tried killing your brothers and you! But, what if he had meant it for Amy and Dan, then it wouldn't be so bad? But then he would have tried killing your best friend and her brother! Maybe the girls were lieing? No why would they do that!" She said trying to find some sense to the matter.

"Because they were kidnapped and brain washed after you escaped?" A eerily familiar voice said in the dark.

"No that way to simple and... that wasnt me." Sinead said suddenly aware of her danger.

"No, it wasn't." Came the voice of none other than Isabel Kabra.

"NOO HAMILTON!" Sinead started screaming but her friends were to far to hear her.

Isabel swouped in and place a cloth over Sinead's nose and mouth. Sinead recegnized the smell, for it had been used on her before. Chlorophorm. She started seeing light and colors fade until she was in total blackness.

Once Sinead was unconsious, her attempts at evadeing the smell useless now. Isebel motioned for two guards to come from their hiding place to lift her and take her back to where she belonged. In a tortureing cell.

**meanwhile back at camp**

"Sinead wait!" Hamilton shreiked as he watched his newly ex girlfriend running off. He had to get her back, they can't be over this fast! One day he's the happiest man in the world the next he's the saddest charity case of all. NO! That is not how a Holt thinks. But one way a holt DOES think is why she broke up with him and ran off crying her eyes out.

"Reagan Renai and Madison May holt. What on gods grnn earth did you say to girlfriend!" Hamilton boomed.

"That would be ex girlfriend now dont you think?" Madison said, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

Hamilton watched her then looked at his watch, then back at her. Reagan popped a strawberry into her mouth as well. Hamilton just staired then he motioned for Ian to follow him.

"What is it Hamilton?" Ian asked.

"The girls, their not my sisters!" Hamilton blirted.

"What do mean their not your sisters?" Ian asked.

"The girls, i think they've been brainwashed! Madison and Reagan despise strawberries with a burning passion. They hate them. But yet, they ate them? Don't you think brainwashing could do that?" Hamilton said.

"It can't, but there is something that can, a small device put at the back of the ear. They wouldn't know they hated them." Ian said.

The boys peered aroung the corner and a very lucky gust of wind moved reagan's hair just enough that they saw the small blinking device.

"Ok. I'll take care of them, you go after your girlfriend." Ian said.

"Dude you sure. They can beat dad half the time." Hamilton said.

"Oh for crying out loud go get your girlfriends holt!" Ian yelled.

Hamilton took off running and he caught up to Sinead in no time but he trailed behind her listening to her as she spoke to herself. He blushed when she started saying how dreamy he was. Then all of a sudden he heard another voice, one that could only belong to Isabel Kabra herself. Sinead screamed for him and then Isabel swouped in a chlorophormed her. She was out cold, which was probably for the best. But Hamilton lunged out of the underbrush he was hiding in and attacked. Luckily there were only three of them, so Hamilton made some rope from some vine and tied up the unconsiouse Vespers.

He gently picked up Sinead, through her over his shoulder, and started dragging the other three behind him. When he arrived at camp he was surprised to find everything ok. Madison and Reagan were encompasitated. But something seemed eerie about the setting.

Then he noticed it, but he didn't mention it. Natalie Kabra was sitting on a rock, a bright red light flashing under her hair. Hamilton started blinking uncontroebly then Dan attacked Natalie and plucked the small device off her. He pulled the devices off of the Holt twins too. Then he set them in front of Hamilton and Ham went to work.

He wired the tiniest peices intwining everything into where he wanted it. Hamilton hadn't even noticed that Sinead was watching his fingers delicately placeing wires this way and that. He hadn;t noticed he was muttering to himself, just loud enough for Sinead to hear.

"I can't beleive this! Happienst day of my life and then it turns out my demon sister transformed to brainwashed idiots overnight and caused me to lose the best thing thats ever happened to me. Why couldn't i just keep my big fat mouth shut during that stupid family meeting. STUPID STUPID STUPID! Oh hey dad why don't we set off a bomb in the instatute to get dan and amy out of the hunt for a little while! What was i thinking! I hurt the smartes prettiest, best girl ever and i hadn;t even liked her yet! Maybe Isabel is right, im just a big stupid DOLT!" Hamilton yelled at himself.

A hand flew out of the air and smacked Hamilton so hard he flew off the rock he was sitting on.

"HAMILTON HOLT YOU WILL NOT SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO CALL YOURSELF A DOLT AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! You aren't one you know. I've never seen ANYONE rewire a device like that it's a pure work of art." Sinead yelled.

"S-Sinead! I thaught you were, and, you heard all that?" Hamilton stuttered, sitting back up and working again.

"Yes. So, you really meant all that stuff? About how you hate the fact you set off that bomb." Sinead said.

"Yeah, Sinead, I'm so, so, sorry, if i could go back and change it i would put my self in that possition, i would die for you, but, you probably don't care because you hate me for..." Her kiss cut him off.

"Hamilton i forgive you, i i couldn't live with out you, because ham, i think i might love you." Sinead said.

Hamilton was wrong, but in this case being wrong felt sooooo right.


	8. uh oh

**READ THIS!Uh oh! I'm sorry to all of my awsome readers but i have waited 3 whole weeks and still, not a clue how to go on so unless some brave sole gives me an idea on what to do next then THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Again THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**sorry.**

* * *

Hamilton sat stareing at this woman. This vile creature from the pits of hell itself most likely. Isabel Kabra smiled back, with her perfect pearly white teeth.

Ian walked up and sat beside him.

"Hi Ian." Isabel said.

He glared at her.

"Hey Ian." Hamilton said.

"Hello, has she said anything yet?" Ian asked.

"Nope, just that we're all going back to prison." Hamilton said.

"Ok, inform us when she does." Ian said as he got up and walked away.

"Ooh. Sounds like someone is a bit bossy. is my son _always _like that? Honestly you should be the boss, you the biggest and strongest, so just cause he's smarter he gets control and your his side kick, _cute!_" Isabel said.

"Shut up Kabra!" Hamilton bellowed.

_Side kick? She thaught i was his side kck? And she called me cute! You don't call a Holt cute unless you want to ket bashed in the skull pretty hard. No, she's just trying to get inside my head like the stupid lucian kabra she is, sorry Ian." _Hamilton thaught. He smiled back.

"Yeah, Ian's really bossy, and I'm sure I know where he gets it." Hamilton said.

"Hmm, I just think you should take command, he is after all alot weaker than you." Isabel said.

"You see, I don't know about that. He did subdue my sisters, oh and I'm actually just as smart as Ian." Hamilton said.

"Oh I don't know about that, you see we could test which is stronger and smarter back in Columbia." Isabel said.

Hamilton smiled, he not only just got valuble information about Isabel, no, he not ONLY just out smarted a Kabra let alone Isabel, but he had a WONDERFUL plan if he did say so himself.

He got up and walked to Ian, signaling that it was Jonah's shift to watch satan sit tied up in her ropes. Hamilton was a little worried, Isabel is smart and almost got inside his head, so he wasnt sure if she could convince Jonah to like revolt or something. He would have to be quick in order to get his plan underway.

"Ian i got something. Apparently we were in Columbia." He said, blinking rappindly towards dan.

Dan didn't understand at first but he did what he was told.

Ian looked a little confused, morse code no being one of his strong suits, but he figuered whatever Hamilton was thinking was pretty good.

Dan looked one more time at Hamilton for a reasureing nod, and he did retrieved one so he told Jonah that he was takeing his shift.

Jonah had no complaints and so Dan sat down.

"Hello Danial- uh Dan." Isabel said, as if she was trying to make a habbit of calling him that.

"Hey Satan, oh, I mean Isabel oops." Dan said glareing at her.

"Why must everyone call me that, I'm not _that _bad. Amy I?" She asked.

"Oh no it's just a nickname we gave you after you threatened to kill our friends and family, nothing big like forgetting to pack us a lunch or something." Dan said dismissively.

"You know, I have changed, Sinead fainted and I tried to catch her, really Im being honest as aberaham lincon!" Isabel said.

"Uh huh." Dan grumbled.

"Yeah, so, since im good you could tighten my retraints for me couldn't you?" Isabel said.

"Excuse me? Did you just say _tighten _your restraints? Nothing about im good let me go?" Dan said seemingly surprised.

"Yes sweetie if you could tighten my restraint, thes ropes flop around and its really quite annoying so if you would tighten them i would be most thankful." Isabel asked.

"Ok, i got no problem with giveing you pain." Dan said.

"Oh thank you dear, this is such a huge favor i really do owe you-" Isabel said and she cut her self off as she broke loose from the now untied ropes.

"In fact i owe you a night in prioson!" Isabel screeched as she pulled a gun, along with her two friends and the twins.

"Now how about that flight to Columbia, it sounds much better now.


	9. Sinead and Hammy in jail kissing

Hamilton sat in his jail cell with his distants relatives close by. They were tricked and sent back to columbia, but this time they had a plan. They just hoped that the vespers would fall into step. But one thing, ONE THING was bothering Hamilton saveirely. He could tell he was hopelessly in love with Sinead Starling, but after she found out it was the Holt family that almost killed her brothers and her he was certain she would never forgive him.

"Ham?" Came a quiet yet familiar voice. He smiled at the sound of Sineads voice, and shuttered at the sight, auborn hair a mess, cuts and scratches and slices on her face and arms, eyes cold and sad, and worste of all she was pale from bloodloss since the beggining, but that wasn't the half of it. His plan was going to, if it did not succeed, very nearly break her heart. But he still smiled.

"Yeah?" Hamilton said.

"The Franklin Institute...It...It was Madison? Not you?" She asked, trying to reasure herself.

"Yeah." Hamilton croaked, almost ready to burst into tears, but that was unthinkable. Holt don't cry, at least he thaught they didn't until this whole thing began, so maybe it wasn't so impossible, maybe it wasn't so unthinkable, for one Holt, to let a few tears fall.

"Then, you, what did you do?" She asked.

Hamilton actually remembered this part quite clearly.

_Flashback_

_"We need our competitors out and that means those two Cahill brats!" Euisenhower boomed._

_"Uh, but, Dad, how exactly are we to do that?" Asked Reagan._

_"Ooh I know lets blow them to smithereens!" Madison exclaimed._

_"Sounds good to me honeysuckle!" Mary-Todd approved._

_"Ham? Why are you all quiet?" Eisenhower asked._

_Hamilton was watching the enterance very carefully. Amy and Dan walked in, and Sinead and her brothers went shortly after. Sinead flipped her auburn hair and smiled, but didn't notice Hamilton watching her. She was so pretty, he only wished she didn't hate him for being another competetor in the race for the 39 clues. The he had a thaught, they were following the Cahills, so they would see them get out of comition, and maybe Sinead would like him for helping her out, so maybe he would have a chance, he just had to get the explosives to the front door!_

_"Hammer? Earth to Hamilton! Yo Pierre!" Madison beamed._

_Hamilton punched her in the gut. She took it as though he poked her though. God Hamilton hated his middle name!_

_"Well Hammer you get to pick where we put the bimb, we got it built already and it's ready to go!" Eisenhower said._

_"The front door dad at the entrance so when they walk out blam they wont know what hit the hurry!" Hamilton rushed._

_He placed the bimb and bolted for their van._

_He heard the explosion rideing away and he high fived his dad._

End of flashback.

"Hamilton?" Sinead said. "Hamilton are you ok you look pale?"

"I-" He swallowed hard. "I-I chose where to put the bomb."

"Why?" Sinead asked.

"My dad wanted me to, and I thaught if i got Amy and Dan out of the race I might have a chance with you, and i guess i really jerked that up. And now you will never forgive me even though you say ypu do and i mean cause ypou were my first kiss and my first real crush and-" Hamilton explained.

"WAIT! I was your first crush?" Sinead said, her face blushing. Weird she lost so much blood but there was still enough to fill her face, one of the many things he liked about her was when she blushed. He hadn't realized he too was blushing but much much worse.

"Yeah." Hamilton said.

Sinead smiled and she kissed him, then she walked back to check on her brothers.

Amy sat in the corner crying, Dan sat by Natalie talking, the triplets were with each other, and Ian and Jonah were- Where were Ian and Jonah?

"Guys where are Ian and Jonah?" Hamilton asked.

"Jonahs in there and Ian is- Uh, i dont know." Amy said.


	10. NOOOOOO

"Ian! Oh God oh oh God oh God! Ian!" Amy screeched running frantically around the jail cell.

Half an hour and she didn't even notice her boyfriend missing!

"Amy calm down!" Sinead soothed.

"Their toruteing him again, their, th-their killing him or, i-i HELP IAN!"Amy fumbled her words.

"Amy your going to hyper ventalate!" Sinead warned.

Just then the door opened and three or four Vesper gaurds stood there smiling. Dan went pale as he saw the one up front. Yep, it was Hugo, Lesters murderer.

"We need the Holt, we have some speicial questions for him." Hugo grinned as he and the other walked in, reveiling 4 more gaurds by the door.

Dan and Amy shared a glance. Reading each others minds was a talent they got down to a "t"

_"Whats up with the extra fire power?" _Dan said with his eyes.

_"I don't know but i have a bad feeling were about to find out." _Amy responded, adding an exhail for extra assurance.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sinead screamed.

No, no they can't take him they tortured him all ready and he was only just starting to recover now they were takeing the love of her life again! She couldn't stand it. She lungged herself at Hamilton shoveing him out of Hugo's way and she kicked him in the shin. A loud crack emitted from his leg but he acted as though he didn't even notice it. He smiled, he was waiting for a Cahill to strike him so he could hurt someone. Without further hesitation he lifted his hand and was just about to hit Sinead.

Hamilton didn't know what came over him. He had no idea he could move as fast as he did, even though he was a Holt. In a rush of seconds Hamilton was in front of Hugo, Sinead to the side, gladly accepting the blow ment for her. His nose was bloody and his lip was split. Sinead screamed again but this time Amy, Dan, Jonah and Natalie all held her back. Ted and Ned however, approuched Hamilton.

"Thank you Ham, she tried helpping you, and you saved her from a hit that would have knocked her out cold.

Hamilton simply nodded, afraid if he spoke he would be curseing this chump out for almost hitting _His _girl. He closed his eye and slowly pointed his face in the direction of Hugo. He opened them then quickly shut them again, afraid if he even _looked _atthis vile man he would rip him to shreds. Not only do you NOT hit Hamilton. Not only do you NOT hit a girl (A sacred rule Holt men have. Their strong but hitting girls that are not your sisters is strongly forbidden.) But if you even THINK about hitting someone Hamilton was dateing, then you had another thing comeing. Hugo was just lucky he didn't succeed in hitting Sinead.

Hamilton breathed, trying his best to calm down, then spoke. "I'll come, but please don't hit my girl friend."

"Ok lover boy just go." Was Hugo's respince.

_"Calm down, calm down, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! COUNTING TO TEN DOES NOT WORK MOM YOU LIED TO ME! Breath, slow your self, don't make a stupid move or they'll hurt Sinead." _Hamilton thaught as the Vespers took him down to God only knows where, maybe not even him!

"We're here." Hugo said into a P.A system. Hamilton winced. Even this guys voice made Hamilton want to kill him!

"_Hoe dare he try to hit her! She is smart and beautiful and he is nothing but shredded meat if i get a hold of him alone!" _Hamilton taught.

The door opened and the group went inside. Hamilton was wide eyes at the broken mangled figure he saw lying on the floor. Breathing, Hamilton could she their chest heaveing. This figure, this person, was the last thing he expected. Dania. Brocken and bruised but alive. How, Hamilton watched as Isabel killed her. She looked younger too! Like, the same age as him.

"Ah hello Hamilton. We still have some fixing up to do on her. Would you mind following me?" Came a clipped british accent from behind him. Was that, no it couldn't be, but it was.

"Ian, what are you doing here? Where were you? Amy is freaking out, why are you in a suit? Why is your hair blonde, it was black before and, what do you mean we?" Hamilton spilled all withing 3 seconds.

"Ian? Amy? Who are you talking about?" Ian said. "My name is Johnathan."

_"What?"_ Hamilton thaught.

"Jonhathan!" Came another British but much more tarrafying voice.

Isabel Kabra turned the corner.

"Yes mother?" Ian asked.

"How is Dania doing?" She asked.

"The brain syrum is still trying to work through but it looks like the youthinizer is working marvolously." Ian answered.

"Uthinizer!" Hamilton yelled.

"No no no no no, my dear Hamilton, you see, it is a youth potion, which was inapropiately named." Isabel said. "You will experiance it soon, very soon. In gact why don't you turn to your right."

Hamilton jummped to the left. Wrong move, she expected that, Hugo poked him in the neck with something that made him feel woozie.

He passed out and all he saw was a dream. He thinks it's a dream. No, it feels more like a memory. Him and Johnathan, brothers, Isabel, mother, Vicktram, father. Yes it was a memory. He went through the memory, it all made sence. A girl, who, he couldn't pin point a name, or a feeling, well he would know if it was important. Yes, he see's another girl, girlfriend maybe? Yes, red hair, green eyes, golden locket, a gift from himself to her. Yes, Dania, that was it! That was the girl he was thinking.

He woke up.

"Mom? Johnny?" Hamilton said. Name, what was his name again.

"Jacob, bye heavens thank goodness your all right, you hit your head pretty hard in training how are you doing do you feel allright, we should have taken him to a hospital Johnathan.!" Isabel said.

"Mom I'm all right." Hamilton said. Jacob, ok, that was his name.


	11. The escape (Again)

"Jacob stop slouching your back is going to get stuck like that, plus Vespers Don't slouch, we stand tall and threatening Victram was telling Hamilton, trying to convince him that "Jacob" Was his name and he was Vicktram's son.

"Ok dad." Hamilton replied.

"JACOB COME ON IT'S TIME TO GO AND PICK SOMEONE FOR QUESTIONING, IT'S YOUR TURN TO ASK THEM QUESTIONS!" Came Johnathan's voice from the hall.

"Ok, son, go on. Maybe a good old torture session will get you back into working order, Dania can come with you!" Vicktram said.

"Thanks dad. COMING JOHNNY!" Hamilton yelled.

Hamilton walked by his girlfriends room. He gently knocked on the door. The young girl opened the door and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. Her beautiful lush red hair glissened, her green eyes sparkled, and her teeth gleemed. She was perfect, in every way. Her slight Irish accent made her seem elegant, and original, and his favorite part of her was the neecklace that hung around her neck. A gold locket that he gave to her when he asked her out. She was always mindlessly fiddleing with it, like it was her life preserver, and if she dropped it she would sink.

"Hey Jakey!" Dania said.

"Hey, we're about to go interogate the inmates, wanna come with?" Hamilton offered.

"Yeah of corse, I would love to." Dania answered.

Hamilton and her giggled and talked all the way down to the prison cell labled "Cahill captives" where Hamilton had to let go of Dania's hand, which went from Hamiltons hand to her necklace in seconds, and he had to put on his straight "I mean buisness" face that father taught him.

"Ok, let's do this. Johnny- uh, Johnathan, up here, now." Hamilton ordered, being the older brother by a year he was allowed to do that, but when he was dealing with Cahill's Hamilton was required to call him Johnathan not Johnny.

Hamilton opened the door and stepped in. But much, much to his surprise 2 of the Cahill's screemed in his presence, but they weren't scared screams, they seemed, Happy?

"IAN OH GOD IAN!" One of the yellped as the other at the same time screemed "HAMILTON OH GOD ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!"

Hamilton stepped to the side when she lunged at him. Dania screamed.

"Jacob who's Hamilton and why is thqat idiot throwing herself at you!" She demanded.

"Not a clue, Danie, i swear, the Cahill brat is pulling mind tricks." Hamilton swore.

"Ok. Well as long as you don't acctually _know _her." Dania replied.

Sinead looked distraught. Like her heart was just broken a million times over.

"Close the door Johnathan." Hamilton said.

"Ok Jacob." Ian said in a very annoyed british accent.

This had to be perfect. It had to, if it didn't then everything Hamilton ever knew would come folding over him. Ian closed the door, turned, and blinked 3 times. _Yes!_ Hamilton turned to Dania and ripped her necklace off. She fainted. He then turned to Sinead and winked.

_Flashback._

_Hamilton followed his brother to a room. Johnathan turned around and snatched Hamilton's watch off. Hamilton felt woozy noe, he sat down and covered his head with his hands._

_"Woah, headache alert, seriously." Hamilton said._

_"Sorry, sied effect from takeing off the watch, Hamilton are you feeling all right?" Ian asked._

_"Yeah, Ian, Why?" Hamilton answered._

_"Well, you just sustained a very crule hipnotic procedure that brainwashed you to think we were brothers and you were Isabel's son." Ian explained. "I fanted when I took mine off for a shower, but i honestly expected nothing more from you than i minor headache."_

_"Oh, ok, well. Huh?" Hamilton said._

_Ian filled him in with everything else and made a plan to help the kidnapped Cahill's back home._

_End of Flashback_

"H-hamilton, whats wrong with you?" Sinead said, takeing a step back.

"Nothing, well, sorta somthing, but not anything really bad, well actually it was terrible and if not for Ian i would be isabels son, but still i got through it and now im fine!" Hamilton said thinking he covered the important details.

"Oh, allow me, you see we were both brainwashed but we were taken out of it and now were here to get everyone out, includeing Dania who's acctual identity is Medrose everblossm, Irish intelligance, kidnapped and brain washed to think she was a Vesper, we will return her home along with everyone here." Ian said, filling in the rest of the details.

Amy hugged Ian. Sinead hugged Hamilton, the couples were finally reunited and had a cover, a helicopter to get them out of there, and best of all, they had eachother.


	12. One final word (Or is it) )

**Hello wonderful readers of mine! I'm hamiltonzgrrl and i can tell you now that this is most definately NOT the end of this fanfic. Instead of adding on more and more and more chapters i have decided to make a complete other fanfic originateing off thiss one. This story will be yet ANOTHER 2 years in the future but i don't want to give up too many details, whats the fun in that! So i can tell you right now that the title of the new story will be "The promises you keep and the promises you broke" and, ok, ok, i'll give ONE spoiler, but not too obviouse of course, this story is going to be UNITED with ONE OF MY REVIEWS so, yeah, OH and one other thing, you see, i have agreed to let a writer here on the site by the name of WITHPAPERANDPEN rewrite my story, i don't know exactly what she's gonna call it but you can check out her page and see if you want to read that. Ok, thats all for now!**

**See ya in my next story, your truly, Hamiltonzgrrl.**


End file.
